1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor for creating statistical information from processing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, diagnoses have been widely performed by using image pickup equipment such as an X-ray, CT, MRI, ultrasonic observation apparatus and an endoscope apparatus.
For example, in an endoscope apparatus, a long and narrow insert portion thereof is inserted into a body cavity so that an organ in the body cavity can be observed and diagnosed with reference to a monitor screen by using an image pickup unit such as a solid-state image pickup device. Furthermore, an ultrasonic endoscope apparatus has been also widely used by which ultrasound is irradiated to the organ in the body cavity so that a state of the organ in the body cavity can be observed, examined or diagnosed with reference to a monitor screen based on reflection or transmittance, for example, of the ultrasound.
An image filing system has been also widely used by which various kinds of information can be added to an image picked up by these apparatus and the image with the information can be stored so as to search, retrieve and display as required.
However, the final diagnosis using these medical image pickup apparatus largely depends on the subjectivity of a doctor. Therefore, the supply of diagnosis support information directly connecting to an objective and numeric diagnosis has been demanded.
The diagnosis support information may include conversion of image observation into numbers, display of statistical information relating to a disease and display of a type of disease based on an identification and categorization result using an amount of feature.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-14864, for example, discloses an information processor supplying diagnosis support information. This provides diagnosis support information based on many patients, examinations and image information recorded in an image filing system.